The Inherent Problem of Living With the Avengers
by Amberleaf le Haunt
Summary: You see, the inherent problem that comes from living with the Avengers is Loki's pranks. Yes, Loki! He's apparently all redeemed and stuff which, when you see his pranks, you would think that, no, he's really not. (Drabble.)


**The Inherent Problem of Living With the Avengers**

**Sooooo... I randomly had the temptation to write this. xD; I've been told it's awesome. I, personally, think the last line is hilarious. :P**

**For anyone who's wondering about Lokimotive Engineer, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner rather than later! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Marvel or the Avengers. But I sure as hell wish that I did! :P**

* * *

You see, the inherent problem that comes from living with the Avengers is Loki's pranks. Yes, Loki! He's apparently all redeemed and stuff which, when you see his pranks, you would think that, no, he's really not. However, Thor took great care to inform me one morning, when I found the inside soles of my shoes coated with Jell-O and covered with a disgusting layer of some kind of salad dressing, that this was normal behaviour for Loki even before he turned evil (or "became misguided," as Thor claimed), and that it's actually a healthy sign.

Oh, well, that's a joy for sure. Yes. I am SO excited to be pranked again!

...Not. Ugh.

And the worst part is that there's not really all that much that you can do about it, either. Because unfortunately for me, Loki is a master prankster so that you never know when or where he is going to strike next.

* * *

I came out of the shower one morning with hair completely white. I risked being late to school to run to the drug store and grab some bright pink hair dye. He was fairly disappointed to find that I had so easily thwarted him, but he still promised to get me again.

* * *

The next time, Loki's prank was worse. It involved turning all the words in all of my school books to ancient magical runes! Obviously, I couldn't read them, and I had a test that day which I had been planning to study for during school in the classes leading up to the test.

Needless to say, I failed it.

When I got home, Loki was lounging on the couch in the penthouse of Stark Tower and was completely unprepared for the tangerine that I threw at his head. However, to his credit, he barely even flinched and most certainly didn't splutter in shock—he must have expected it after all, I thought, annoyed. Instead, he just stood up slowly, and turned towards me, grinning at me with tangerine dripping down the right side of his face.

"So, how was school?" he asked me, grinning. It looked semi-creepy with the tangerines all over his face. That bastard.

"Well, I failed a test because of you, but other than that? Yeah, I guess it was fine. If not being able to use your notes for reference or lend them to a girl you promised you would let have them for the night counts as _fine_," I snapped. And then I stormed upstairs.

Loki came later to apologize. However, it was impossible to accept it as it wasn't even genuine. Probably much to his chagrin and much to my amusement, he was laughing too hard throughout the whole thing.

* * *

His next prank involved everyone in the Tower. He would conjure up shadows to appear in doorways and the corners of peoples' eyes, and when they jumped and asked him if he'd seen whatever it was, too, he'd simply make it disappear and say that, no, there was nothing there, and were you absolutely _sure_ that you weren't crazy?

_Tony was pouring himself a drink. He had just stepped down from the bar, drink in hand, when he spotted a shadow in the doorway to the next room out of the corner of his eye. He dropped his glass and spun to face it, but it had disappeared. He looked at Loki._

_"Did you see it?!" he gasped._

_"See what?" Loki asked him, seemingly bored._

_"The—the _shadow_!" Tony insisted._

_"No, I have not seen any such thing." Loki shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans—he looked relatively normal these days, simply because he chose to—and turned to look out the window. "Are you sure you aren't just seeing things, Tony?"_

_"No, but—_aha_! Look! There it is _again_!" Tony quickly grabbed hold of Loki's shoulder and spun him around, but again, when Loki was facing in that direction, there was nothing there._

_"Well, in any case..." Loki shook himself free of Tony's grasp. "I have some errands to run, so I must be going now. See you later, Tony," he called over his shoulder, smiling._

_Tony decided to go to the lab for a while._

Of course, we figured it out one day when Loki decided to prank Clint in the training area, Clint promptly shot an arrow through the shadow, and Loki flinched and it disappeared.

After that, he refused to apologize, saying that it had been fun to spook everybody out while it lasted.

* * *

Yes, Loki can be rather tiresome at times. But his pranks _are_ fairly funny when they're not directed at me. It's pretty hilarious to watch someone realize that they've been _LOKI'D_!


End file.
